Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Five
Chapter five of Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters. Story The Happy Feet team and mermaids were heading to the emperor nation, Bo noticed the human boat parked a little ways away, "hey there is a land alien's boat over there" she informs, and they see it to, the animals head to the shore and found the humans researching the anomalies, with some complaining about the fog, which Mumble remarks "looks like they're trapped with us". Noah comes by and sees the gang have returned, along with the mermaids remaining in the water, which fascinated him, "welcome back, I see you brought the mermaids with you, anyway Orital says he found what's causing everything going on recently, you should see him" he informs, and the Happy Feet team took his advice, Noah stayed, having to greet the mermaids whereas some of them come slither onto land, a few notice their land-dwelling cousins in a camp of some kind and even went over to them, which the humans upon noticing couldn't believe it. Back with the Happy Feet team, the gang reunite with Orital, whom to their amazement manage to get a human computer working to their liking, but that can be complimented later, as Gloria asks "so you think you've found out what been going on?" Orital nods, explaining "take a look at this" then enlarges the image containing the animal entity, "what is that?" Will asks, but Skyla answers "it looks like a Liopleurodon", at this Rinaldo asks "a what?", Midia takes over explaining "a Liopleurodon, it's a plesiosaur like Skyla, Melman and me", Sven states "but it looks nothing like either of your species", at this Midia says, "it's from a subgroup called pliosaurs, which have shorter necks and bigger heads", Erik suddenly realized something "that's a thing I saw in my dream!" he exclaims, causing everyone to look at him, he continues, "when I was knocked out I saw it, and I think the Tylosaurus new it was there and was trying to warning me of it". Atticus asks "could this be what the Tylosaurus was whispering to?" he too had heard the mosasaur's whispers, but now they know it was directed at the Liopleurodon and not them. "but where's the Tylosaurus?" Lovelace asks, suddenly an elder rushes over and says " ah glad you're back, we found the mosasaur, come" the team fallow the elder over to the beach, Noah and the other Elders were there too, along with other animals, the humans and the mermaids, there was a shape they could see, actually two shapes, one was the mosasaur locking it's eyes onto something, the other was some kind of gigantic sphere right in front of it. Suddenly the mosasaur headbutts on the sphere, but was bounced away, however a third shape was now visible, then an eye blinked, then the shape materialized into a roar and a creature, which bursts from it's bubble, the shockwave was so strong the Tylosaurus got knocked out of the water and onto the beach, with the new creature emerging, and in the light revealed itself, a Liopleurodon. "is that the Liopleurodon? Lombardo asks Trent, who nodded, suddenly the two sea monsters charged at each other, ramming into one another, Darren saw the Liopleurodon's scar on the shoulder, "hey the Liopleurodon's hurt" this grabs the others attention and they notice he was right, the pliosaur's shoulder bares a large bite mark, but what could've caused it? Suddenly a new monstrous roar echoes from the horizon, then a sonic blast zooms over and hits the two marine reptiles, then the Megalodon arrives, leaping out of the water and tackles the Liopleurodon so hard they were sent flying into the land, scaring many other animals in the process, also the land looked like it was disintegrating. The Liopleurodon manages to knock the giant shark off of itself, then makes a run for it, but the Megalodon isn't giving up, surprisingly for a shark the size of a Blue Whale, it had no trouble maneuvering on land, while the Liopleurodon waddles, the two come to a stand off at the shore, all of modern animals gasped in awe, with Bryan asking "who's the super fish?" Maylene answered " it's a Megalodon, the super shark, but aren't normally found alongside Dinosaurs", Orital studies the two great sea monsters, the Liopleurodon was leaning on it's partially disabled left arm, while the Megalodon doesn't seem as injured, both were sizing each other up, and the Tylosaurus was hovering in between, suddenly now he knows what's going on "I think I know what's going on" he exclaims, grabbing everyone's attention, "these two seem to be in some kind of war, so the wounded Liopleurodon fled here to heal, attempting to hide from the Megalodon!" he finishes. The Liopleurodon and Megalodon then get in battle-position, ready to get at each other's throats some more, and then their little war has begun. stay tuned for Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Six Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Happy Feet: The Series Category:Chapters